This invention relates to automatically fretted stringed instruments such as a guitar.
The invention seeks to overcome the problem evident in prior art examples of automatically fretted stringed instruments by providing a means of gradually applying pressure on strings in fretting them so that there is a closer approach to duplicating the conditions of a person fretting strings by hand, where the fingertips are like pliable leather pads that in placement and application give way somewhat but gradually move the string down to engagement with the fret.